


Do Right, Sesshomaru [One Shot]

by Jin_Wuxian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_Wuxian/pseuds/Jin_Wuxian
Summary: A retelling of episode 15 of Yashahime: Done rightSessKagu one shot also featuring Rin as the wonderful adopted daughter/girl she is.
Relationships: Kagura/Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Do Right, Sesshomaru [One Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, watching episode 15 of Yashahime was really fucked up for me. It was hard to digest, outside of the bad writing, the child grooming and pedophilia implications were just too much. 
> 
> SO, I wrote this retelling of the story and kind of gave an alternate ending as well. It is a bittersweet tale to tell. 
> 
> In my fanfic, Sesshomaru actually talks and explains things to the other characters.
> 
> Please give a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! This was so hard to write lol.

After being forced to live in hiding for over two years from Kirinmaru and other treacherous youkai, Kagura was about to be in labor. Nobody was supposed to know about her existence let alone her pregnancy, but she would be damned if Sesshomaru would let her give birth without some trusted midwives by her side. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled, feeling her contractions starting. Sesshomaru kneeled by her side and asked, "What do you need, Kagura?" Kagura hissed, "I need a goddamn midwife! Take me to the village!" Sesshomaru hesitated and Kagura barked, " _ **NOW**_!" Sesshomaru nodded, "Okay... As you wish, Kagura. But Kaede and the others, they will want an explanation". Kagura sighed, exasperated, "I don't care what they want, I **_NEED_ **a midwife! They can ask questions later, Kami's sake!" 

  
Sesshomaru wrapped his mokomoko around Kagura securely as he carried her bridal style towards the village, being extra delicate as he placed her down in front of Kaede's hut. Kaede and Rin were inside preparing supper when Kagura and Sesshomaru stumbled in. Rin's face instantly lit up, "Master Sesshomaru! And... Lady Kagura? Is that you?! You look different, and--- and you look pregnant!" Kagura had a pained expression on her face but tried to give Rin a slight smile, "Yes, I am. I just started having contractions not too long ago. Rin, Kaede, I don't have much time to explain but I'm about to give birth. I think it's twins, I can feel the kicking and it always feels like multiple hands and feet inside. Ahhh!" Kagura grabbed the bottom of her baby bump with one hand and stumbled a bit, Sesshomaru caught her and threw her arm around his shoulder.   
"Rin, Lady Kaede, please help Kagura. She may not make it without your assistance", Sesshomaru stated with growing concern on his face as he looked at his wife. 

  
Rin and Kaede both nodded and Sesshomaru let them take over, Kagura lay down on a cot and started some deep breathing exercises with coaching from Rin. Sesshomaru turned towards the hut exit and Kaede asked him, "Where are ye going so late, Sesshomaru? Kagura is about to enter labor". 

  
Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder and responded, "There's a comet headed towards this area, Inuyasha and I must go destroy it together. Please, take care of Kagura. I'll be back". Kagura reached her hand towards Sesshomaru and he kneeled next to her and held her hand in his, "Kagura... Be strong. You can do this" and then kissed her tenderly on the forehead. 

  
Kagura let some tears fall down her cheeks, "Alright, my dear. Be careful". 

  
As soon as he left the hut, Kaede took over the coaching and told Kagura to start pushing as she had become dilated enough.   
\------------------------------  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were able to defeat the comet with ease. Not too long after their victory, Sesshomaru had to go spy on his former allies Zero and Kirinmaru. They planned on destroying all hanyou, due to some alleged prophecy they received from the Shikon No Tama. Kirinmaru believed that his downfall would be due to a powerful hanyou, therefore he sought to prevent his death by wiping them out. Sesshomaru knew that put his children as well as his half-brother's child in grave danger. Sesshomaru thought swiftly towards a solution where he could keep all the children, his half-brother and sister-in-law safe from Kirinmaru's wrath. Sesshomaru did not have time to explain his plan to the others as Kirinmaru was keeping a close tab on his movements. Kirinmaru did not trust Sesshomaru completely, he was aware that Sesshomaru frequently visited the human village to check on Inuyasha and the others. Sesshomaru realized he had to seal Inuyasha and Kagome into the black pearl, which would render them untouchable as it lead to his father's graveyard. Inuyasha and Kagome might hate him for it, but he did what he believed was best for them.

  
Sesshomaru also procured two different colored pearls which he would seal in his children's eyes to protect them when he and Kagura may not be able to.   
Sesshomaru returned to Kaede's hut and there was Kagura laying on her side, dried tear trails on both cheeks, holding her babies and whispering to them. 

  
Kagura gazed up at Sesshomaru and smiled, "You made it just in time. I was about to name them. What do you think for the white haired one? I was thinking Towa". 

  
Sesshomaru picked her up in his arm and said, "Yes, it suits her well". Kagura smiled and then looked to the other twin, "This one... I was thinking Setsuna, it sounds a bit mysterious and I like that she has black hair like mine". 

  
Sesshomaru smiled and leaned down to kiss the newborn on the forehead, "Setsuna is a good name too. Kagura.... I need to take the children to the forest". 

  
Kagura's eyes narrowed in anger, "What?! Why?! I just gave birth and you want to take the babies away?" Sesshomaru attempted to soothe her worries, "I will have Jaken resurrect a protective barrier there, the village is too obvious, and they must stay hidden otherwise Kirinmaru will try to kill them".   
Kagura pleaded, "Sesshomaru... You're the strongest youkai around here, please, no, just stay here and we could all take them on, Inuyasha and Kagome could-- " "They're gone." Sesshomaru interrupted her. 

  
Kagura, Kaede, and Rin all gasped in surprise, "Gone?" 

  
"Whatever do ye mean by that?" Kaede asked the Great Dog Demon. 

  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, what is going on?" Rin inquired. 

  
Sesshomaru sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't have the time to go into details, you just have to trust me, Kirinmaru will kill everyone in this village if we keep the twins here. I must hide them in the forest". 

  
Kagura bit her lip so hard it almost bled and then responded defeatedly, "Okay... But they will be safe, right?"

  
Sesshomaru nodded, "I promise. I'll take you there too once you are physically recovered. Focus on healing and getting your energy back, Jaken and Ah-Un will assist with caring for the children for now. Rin, would you mind helping Kagura heal and then escort her to the forest with Lady Kaede?"  
Rin nodded, "Of course! Rin is here to help". 

  
Sesshomaru smiled at his kindhearted adopted daughter, "Thank you".

  
Lady Kaede gave Sesshomaru a concerned look, "Please... Take care of yourself, Sesshomaru. We will watch over Kagura in the meantime and await your further instruction". Sesshomaru nodded and then flew off into the darkness with both the twins. 

  
Kagura looked at Rin who smiled sadly at the hut exit, "I have faith in you, Lord Sesshomaru" she stated and then held Kagura's hand in her smaller one, "Lady Kagura, you should get some rest and then tomorrow you can tell us what happened and how you're alive". Kagura smiled at the sweet child, "Okay, I'll try to sleep, but it will be hard Rin". Rin wiped Kagura's face with a warm damp towel and said, "I know... Kaede-sama and I will be here though, if you need anything at all". 

  
Kaede blew out the lamp and the three women attempted to rest, though it was particularly hard for Kagura who was worried about her children and also for Rin who had so many questions she wanted to ask Kagura. 

  
\-----------------------------  
Kagura woke up, feeling completely drained of energy, she had silently cried for most of the night. She was sad that she could not spend much time bonding with her children before they were taken away. She knew that Sesshomaru probably calculated every possible option and this was the best one he could come up with-- but still, it hurt being away from them. Kagura's hair was a mess too, she didn't even want to look at her reflection in the cup of warm tea that Kaede had prepared for her. 

  
Rin sat by Kagura's side and gleamed at her, "Lady Kagura, I know you must be tired. Can this Rin help you brush your hair?" Kagura glanced at the young girl and gave a weak smile, "Yes, Rin, you can. Thank you for being so kind". She looked over to Kaede who sat in front of her, "Thank you Lady Kaede for your hospitality as well. I don't think I could have made it without your guidance last night". 

  
Lady Kaede's eyes softened at the young woman before her, "Aye, I am glad ye came to us for help. Tell us, Kagura, where have ye been for all this time? Ye seem different, your aura is changed". 

  
Rin was gently brushing Kagura's hair and tying it into a beautiful elaborate braid, "Yes, I suppose it's time for me to explain everything. It's a bit complicated but I will try to give you the gist of it. Sesshomaru was able to use the remnants of my fan and some petals stained with my blood to track me down in the underworld. Once he located my soul, he used his blade to save me. I'm not sure exactly what went wrong but when I came back to life, I was no longer a youkai, I was human. I've been living in hiding since being resurrected in Sesshomaru's castle. He knew that Kirinmaru would not approve of him taking a human wife so we had our ceremony in secret. Sesshomaru told me that Kirinmaru would kill me if he found out I was alive, much less pregnant, so I agreed. Kirinmaru really detests all humans, especially those that mate with youkai. However, I started sensing complications during the pregnancy and I knew I had to come find you, people that I used to know and trust, to help me give birth. That's the best way I can summarize it for you".  
Lady Kaede nodded, "I see... Well, let us get ye strong enough so ye can be reunited with the children. Today, I will be making some strong tasting soup for ye, and we will assist ye with any bodily cleaning and disinfecting of the private areas".

  
Kagura smiled at the elderly miko, "Thank you, Lady Kaede. And sweet Rin". 

  
After a week and a half of eating disgusting tasting soup, thorough dressing and disinfecting of her wounds from giving birth, and building back up her energy-- Kagura was ready to reunite with her twins. 

  
Rin jumped up and down with joy, "Lady Kagura! Are you ready to see Setsuna and Towa again?" 

Kagura chuckled, "Yes of course, Rin. I hope that they can still recognize my scent after so long apart..." 

  
Lady Kaede walked ahead of the two younger women, guiding them towards the forest and location where the twins would be safe inside of a barrier. 

  
Rin noticed smoke coming from the top of the trees, "Kaede-sama, Lady Kagura, I think the forest is on fire!" 

  
Lady Kaede's eyes widened, "Rin is right, it smells of smoke! What is happening?!"

Kagura didn't hesitate and started to run towards the source of the smoke, "My babies!" 

  
Rin ran after her and Lady Kaede trotted as fast as her old legs would allow her to, "Wait Lady Kagura! Wait for us!" Rin called out to her. Rin's pleas fell on deaf ears, Kagura was hell bent on finding the twins, she had to save her children. 

  
Kagura ran until her legs started to feel numb, "Jaken! Sesshomaru!" she yelled, hoping that the youkai she trusted would ease her worries. The forest was getting hot, and everything was starting to look orange ahead of her. 

  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared out of the flames, holding the twins in his arms. Kagura's eyes started welling up with tears, "Sesshomaru! What's going on?! Explain!" 

  
Sesshomaru sighed, "Kagura, Kirinmaru is relentless. He won't let the twins live in peace. We must send them to a different time using the Tree of Ages, that is the only way they can be saved". 

  
Rin and Lady Kaede had caught up with the pair at this point. Rin was out of breath but concerned for the children, "Lord Sesshomaru is it true? The twins need to travel to the future, like Lady Kagome used to?" Lord Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes. It seems the Tree of Ages has a spirit of it's own. It appeared to me in a dream and made me an offer. Kagura, I will sacrifice myself so that the twins can both go to the future". 

  
Kagura walked up to Sesshomaru and cupped his face in her hands, "What are you saying, Sesshomaru? Sacrifice yourself to the Tree?"

  
Rin stepped forward and held her hand over her heart, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagura! This Rin would like to help! Please, I will do whatever needs to be done to protect the twins. Lord Sesshomaru has saved Rin twice, it's the least I can do in return!". Rin fell to the ground and bowed deeply towards the pair, "Allow me to sacrifice myself! I won't take no for an answer!". 

  
Lady Kaede shook her head, "She's a stubborn one, Rin". 

  
Lord Sesshomaru saw the flames encircling them and quickly made the decision, "Alright, Rin, if this is what you wish. I promise, I will find a way to save you too. Give me time". 

  
With that, Jaken arrived to the scene on Ah-Un's back, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagura! Jaken is here to assist with transport". 

  
Sesshomaru instructed Rin and Lady Kaede to get on Ah-Un who would take them to the tree. Kagura rode on the tail of Sesshomaru's mokomoko.   
When the group finally arrived to the tree, Rin stepped forward and introduced herself, "Tree of Ages! I am Rin! I wish to sacrifice myself in order to save the lives of my younger siblings!" Kagura's eyes softened as some tears spilled, "Rin... you sweet girl". 

  
The spirit of the Tree of Ages took on the form of the legendary priestess Kikyou, "Very well little girl, in exchange for eternal slumber, the twins will be allowed to pass through my vessel and into the future. Are you sure this is what you want?" 

  
Rin nodded without hesitation, she looked at the three adults she respected so much (and Jaken) and grinned, "I know they will find a way to save me".   
The spirit responded, "As you wish, Rin" and with that, Rin was absorbed into the tree which emit a bright blue-white glow around her floating body.   
Sesshomaru wrapped one of his arms around Kagura and held her to his chest as she gazed at Rin's floating form still in disbelief. A small portal opened for the twins to cross through. 

  
Lady Kaede sensed a youkai's aura approaching the group, "Lord Sesshomaru! I believe Kirinmaru is here!". As if on cue, the powerful and cruel demon appeared and landed next to them, "Sesshomaru! What are you up to? I see you've been trying to hide the twins from me. Hand them over". Sesshomaru scowled, "Kirinmaru! Leave at once. This does not concern you". Sesshomaru noticed the portal that the Tree of Ages had made for the twins was shrinking. Kagura grabbed the twins from Sesshomaru and started running towards the portal, the babies were both screaming and crying. Kirinmaru glared at Kagura and held his palm in front of him to attack her from behind. Sesshomaru immediately launched himself forward and grabbed Kirinmaru's hand with his own, "Kagura! GO!" 

  
Kagura nodded and yelled , "I love you!" as she stepped into the portal with the twins in tow. Sesshomaru yelled back, "I love you too!" as Lady Kaede and Jaken both attempted to assist in fighting Kirinmaru. Blades, arrows, and streams of fire clashed for the next hour with no clear victor in sight.   
Kagura winced as she stepped out of the portal and onto hard concrete ground, "How strange...." she looked around her, the buildings looked impossibly tall, intimidating and gray. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud. Her babies had stopped crying though they were still whimpering somewhat, "Shhhh my loves, it's going to be okay. We're together finally." She smiled at them both adoringly and kissed their foreheads, "Setsuna, Towa, mommy is happy to see you again". Kagura looked over her shoulder back at the Tree of Ages, it was disturbingly quiet. Suddenly, Kagura heard the sound of footsteps and whipped her head in the direction of the sound, "Who's there?!". 

  
A middle aged woman with short hair stepped forward and glanced at Kagura's bare feet, "Oh my! You must be one of Kagome's friends. I'm her mom. How did you get here? The well has been broken for years... You poor thing, you look hungry and your clothes smell like burning wood. Come, come, let's talk inside the house. I'll make you something to eat".

  
Kagura felt comforted by the presence of the rambling woman and followed her into the kitchen. She sat down at the dining table while still cradling the babies, "My name is Kagura. Kagome is my ... sister-in-law, and these are my children, Setsuna and Towa. We had to flee the time we were in so my children could live. It has been a very difficult week for us all". Mrs. Higurashi stepped away from the stove and asked, "May I?" while extending her arms towards the children. Kagura nodded and smiled, "Yes of course, this one is Towa". Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the white-hair child and said tenderly, "I always wondered what it would look like when Kagome and Inuyasha had their own child. If Towa and Setsuna are any indicator, my grandchild would be beautiful".

Kagura blushed, "Thank you... By the way, I don't think I got your name. How should I refer to you?" 

Mrs. Higurashi gazed up at the young woman and replied, "Since you are part of Inuyasha and Kagome's family, you are also a part of mine. I will help you raise these girls as if they were my own. Call me mom. You're safe now, Kagura-chan". 

Kagura nodded and felt renewed by the woman's kindness, "Okay, that sounds good... mom". 

  
Kagura glanced outside the window and could see the moon faintly in the sky, _"Sesshomaru... We will reunite soon"._

  
[End of "Do Right, Sesshomaru"]


End file.
